tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson jest piękną i beztroską Pierwotną, jedyną córką Esther i Mikaela oraz byłą miłością Stefana Salvatore. Jest również przyrodnią siostrą Klausa oraz siostrą Finna, Elijah, Kola, Nieznanego Pierwotnego i Henrika. Po śmierci Henrika stała się najmłodszą z rodzeństwa. Posiada swój własny dom w Mystic Falls, jednakże narazie w nim nie mieszka, ponieważ wyjechała do Nowego Orleanu, by dołączyć do swoich braci. Rebekah jest członkiem rodziny Mikaelson. Historia thumb|left|160px|Rebekah po przemianie. Rebekah to jedyna córką Mikaela i Esther. Jest szósta z siódemki rodzeństwa, a po śmierci Henrika stała się najmłodsza w rodzinie. Niewiele wiadomo o życiu Rebekah przed przyjazdem do Nowego Świata. Wiemy, że mieszkali na terenie dzisiejszego Mystic Falls, w pokoju z wilkołakami, co zmieniło się, gdy podczas pełni Niklaus i Henrik poszli obserwować przemianę Dzieci Księżyca. Tej samej nocy zabiły one najmłodszego Mikaelsona. Strata Henrika bardzo dotknęła jego rodzeństwo i rodziców, dlatego Esther za namową męża przemieniła dzieci i Mikaela w wampiry, dzięki czemu byli w stanie się obronić w razie zaatakowania przez wilkołaki. Nic nie podejrzewając, Rebekah i jej bracia wypili do kolacji wino zmieszane z krwią Tatii. Kiedy to zrobili, Mikael przebił ich mieczem, a później zmusił do wypicia krwi, aby zakończyć proces przemiany. thumb|185px|"Razem jako jedność, zawsze i na wieczność".Z czasem rodzeństwo zaczeło zdawać sobie sprawę o słabościach ich daru. Natura zwróciła się przeciwko nim - kwiaty rosnące pod Białym Dębem (werbena) parzyły skórę. Słońce ich paliło, uniemożliwiając spacer za dnia. Ponadto nie mogli wejść do czyjegoś domu bez zaproszenia. Jednak najgorszym utrapieniem stało się pragnienie - aby przeżyć musieli pić ludzką krew, to ona dawała im niesmiertelność i siłę. Później Mikaelsonowie dowiadują się, że Białe Drzewo, które nadało im nieśmiertelność jest w stanie je zabić,co sprawiam, że rodzina spala je, chcąc pozostać niepokonanymi. W późniejszym czasie ginie ich matka, Esther. Wszyscy myślą, że zrobił to ich ojciec, Mikael, który według tej wersji wydarzeń nie mógł znieść myśli, iż jego żona go zdradziła, dlatego "złamał jej serce, tak jak ona złamała jego". Prawda wychodzi na jaw setki lat później. Rebekah i Elijah zostają z Klausem, i obiecując sobie, że będą ze sobą zawsze i na wieczność. 1114 Rebekah razemthumb|left|185px|Rebekah poznaje Alexandra, w którym się zakochuje. ze swoimi braćmi, Elijah i Klausem, zamieszkali we Włoszech. Powszechne w tym czasie było palenie czarownic, polowania na wampiry oraz wilkołaki. Rebekah poznaje pewnego łowcę wampirów, Alexandra, w którym bardzo szybko się zakochuje. Rebekah i Alexander planują ślub, a w międzyczasie ona i jej bracia starają się dowiedzieć od niego kim jest i co robi Bractwo Pięciu. Okazuje się, iż łowca wie kim naprawdę jest jego narzeczona i jej bracia. Podczas jednej z nocy, które Alexander spędzał z Rebekah, wbił jej w sztylet w pierś. Następnie on i reszta Bractwa Pięciu zakradają się i chwilowo zabijają Pierwotnych za pomocą sztyletów z prochem z Białego Dębu. Klaus z powodu swojej wilczej natury nie jest na to podatny, i w porywie furii zabija każdego członka Bractwa Pięciu, łącznie z Alexandrem. Niklaus jest ściekły na siostrę, że wydała ich w zamian za lekarstwo na wampiryzm. Poszukiwanie owego lekarstwa staję się głównym tematem czwartego sezonu.thumb|185px|Rebekah nie może uwierzyć, że Niklaus zabił jej ukochanego. Mimo wszystko Rebekah pochowała Alexandra z mieczem, w Kościele, w którym mieli się pobrać. 1359 Według Elijah, Rebekah straciła większość swojego człowieczeństwa i stała się zupełnie obojętna na brutalność. 1492 Rebekah towarzyszyła braciom w Anglii. Poznała Katerinę, która ma być złożona w ofierze, aby złamać klątwę Niklausa. Sobowtór Petrovej jednak ucieka, a tym samym niszczy braterską więź Klausa i Elijah, który był zakochał w niej, za co Rebekah zaczyna ją nienawidzić i nie wybacza jej tego do dnia obecnego. 1700 thumb|left|185px|Rebekah po posiłku na członkach załogi.Po ucieczce ze Starego Świata z nieznanych przyczyn, Rebekah wraz z Elijah i Niklausem przepłynęli cały świat, aż przybyli do Nowego Orleanu, który pomogli zbudować. Po dopłynięciu do wybrzeży miasta, zabili wszystkich członków załogi, z wyjątkiem jednego, aby zajął sie ich bagażem. 1800-1887 W 1820 roku Rebekah, Klaus i Elijah mieszkali w Nowym Orleanie, płacąc złotem gubernatorowi, aby utrzymać istnienie wampirów w sekrecie. Ich siostra szybko zakochała się z wzajemnością w synu gubernatora, Emilu. Dziewczyna zamierzała przemienic go w wampira, ale nie uzyskała aprobaty swoich braci. Niklaus twierdził, że zawsze chce zmienić każdego, w kim się zakochuje, i gdyby tak za każdym razem robiła, zabrakłoby ludzi. thumb|185px|Rebekah i Elijah przypatrują się Klausowi.Dodał też, że nikt nie jest dla niej wystarczająco dobry, po czym zabił go, przez co Rebekah popadła w rozpacz. Kilka dni później troje Pierwotnych uczestniczyło w pogrzebie Emila. Klaus zauważa czarnoskórego chłopca, który rzuca jabłkiem w mężczyzny, który bił go chłostą. Mikaelson zabija oprawcę chłopca, następnie pyta go o imię, lecz on odpowiada, iż jest niewolnikiem i nie ma imienia. Klaus nazywa go Marcellusem. thumb|left|185px|Pocałunek Marcela i Pierwotnej. 1922 Rebekah i Klaus, wędrując z miasta do miasta, trafiają do Chicago. Tam poznają Stefana Salvatore, wtedy znanego jako Rozpruwacza. Rebekah natychmiast się w nim zakochuje ze wzajemnością, a dla Klausa staje się on najlepszym przyjacielem. Niestety, wciąż podążający za Klausem, z zamiarem uśmiercenia go, Mikael, ojciec thumb|185px|Rebekah poznaje Stefana.Rebekah i ojczym Klausa, trafia na ich ślad i wpada razem z policją do baru Glorii. W całym zamieszaniu dziewczyna gubi naszyjnik Pierwszej Wiedźmy. Chcąc chronić siebie i siostrę, Klaus wymazuje pamięć Stefanowi. W czasie wyjazdu, Rebekah buntuje się przeciwko bratu. Ten daje jej wybór: on albo Stefan. Dziewczyna wybiera ukochanego, a Klaus, chcąc ją zatrzymać, przebija ją sztyletem. Budzi ją dopiero 90 lat później, gdy jest mu potrzebny jej naszyjnik. Sezony |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= The Originals Wygląd zewnętrzny Rebekah jest piękną i bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą. Ma lodowo/naturalne blond włosy, błękitne oczy, pełne usta i bladą skórę. Jest również wysoka i szczupła. Ma ponad 1000 lat, ale wygląda na około 18-19 lat. Ze wszystkich Pierwotnych Rebekah wygląda najmłodziej. Osobowość Jako człowiek Jako człowiek Rebekah była opiekuńczą, wspierającą i ogólnie słodką nastoletnią dziewczyną. Kochała swoją rodzinę, jednak jak reszta rodzeństwa bała się swojego ojca. Bardzo ubolewała śmierć jej młodszego brata Henrika. Chciała zażyć lekarstwo na wampiryzm, żeby znowu być człowiekiem. Jako Pierwotna Początkowo osobowość Rebeki w serii jest niekonsekwentna, złośliwa i mściwa. Po przemianie, aspekty jej osobowości zostały podwyższone. Po śmierci matki, Rebekah boleje głęboko, czasami nawet przez sen wykrzykuje Esther. Po spędzeniu wieków z Niklausem, z którym dzieli bliską więź, stała się zależna od niego, choć nie jak podejmuje dla niej decyzje. Po tym jak Klaus złamał jej serce, Rebekah zbudowała emocjonalny mur, przez który jest postrzegana jako okrutna i agresywna. Pomimo jej agresywnego charakteru, wykazała się emocjonalnie krucha. Ona bardzo chce być jak normalna nastolatka i pragnie mieć normalne życie, które ją ominęło. Rebekah również kocha swoich wszystkich braci i nie podobało się jej, jak Klaus ich sztyletował i trzymał w trumnach. Również była wstrząśnięta śmiercią dwóch braci - Finna i Kola, jednak mimo tego nie chciała ich pomścić. Zdolności Rebekah jest najmłodsza z Pierwotnych, ale nadal jest bardzo silna i szybka. *'Siła' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, Rebekah jest o wiele silniejsza od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom zwykłym machnięciem ręki oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Kiedy Klaus dusił Hayley, Rebekah używając swojej siły była w stanie go od niej odciągnąć. Rebekah również była w stanie z łatwością pokonać i rzucić Marcela - 200 letniego wampira o ścianę i zabić osiem wampirów. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jej siła rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Szybkość' - jako Pierwotny wampirzyca, Rebekah jest o wiele szybsza od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty, i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jej szybkość rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- jako Pierwotny wampirzyca, Rebekah ma bardzo wyczulone zmysły, które wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jej zmysły rosną wraz z wiekiem. *'Zręczność' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, Rebekah posiada nadludzką zręczność. Może bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, Rebekah jest odporna na wszystkie choroby. Jest w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Nawet drewno i werbena nie jest w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotną. Jej odporność jest bliska niezniszczalności, jako że żaden Pierwotny nigdy nie został rozczłonkowany. *'Szybka regeneracja' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, rany zadane Rebece goją się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom. *'Perswazja' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, Rebekah może zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i zwykłych mieszańców. Jednak nie jest w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Kontrola snów - '''Pierwotne wampiry mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji - Pierwotne wampiry mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się'' powrócić. *'Kły - 'jak wszystkie wampiry, Rebekah może wydobyć z zębów kły wraz z czerwonymi, krwawiącymi oczami. *'Nieśmiertelność '- Rebekah jest nieśmiertelna. Nie może się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu może ją zabić. Rebekah nie musi jeść, pić i oddychać. Posiada również doskonałą pamięć, oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'Dotykowa telepatia - Pierwotni są wstanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. Wystąpienia Sezon 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset '' *''The Departed '' Sezon 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''Graduation'' Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' The Originals *''Always and Forever *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' }} Relacje Niklaus Mikaelson Elijah Mikaelson Marcel Hayley Marshal Stefan Salvatore Damon Salvatore Matt Donovan W czwartym sezonie w finałowym odcinku Rebehak i Matt obiecują sobie cudowną podróż w wakacje, Rebekah ratuję Matta i przeprasza go za zepchnięcie z mostu Wickery. Na sam koniec wyznają sobie miłość i się całują. Elena Gilbert Ciekawostki Zobacz również Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie